FF YUNJAE OUR PROMISE YAOI
by Envi Alifa
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka berasal dari kota kecil di Korea. Tetapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat keduanya ketika mengikuti kontes menyanyi nasional. Yunho yang berada diatas panggung dengan gerakan dance nya dan Jaejoong yang akan bernyanyi di belakang panggung.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Penonton bertepuk tangan sekali lagi dengan penampilan luar biasa yang baru saja ditampilkan seorang pemuda di atas panggung. Sungguh tanpa mereka ragukan lagi, dia lah pemenang untuk lomba ini.

"Berikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk peserta kita, Yunho". Yunho membungkuk hormat saat pembawa acara memperkenalkan namanya usai penampilannya.

"Yunho-ssi, anda berasal dari mana?" Tanya pembawa acara itu lagi.

"Kami berasal dari Gyeongju."

"Kami?" Pembawa acara itu hanya mengerutkan dahi heran.

"Ya, aku tidak benar-benar menyanyi, aku hanya melakukan lip sync, dan temanku yang bernyanyi di belakang panggung." Yunho tersenyum ramah, terlihat kekecewaan dari wajah penonton yang tadinya memandanya terpukau. Dan dia tau, keputusannya untuk mengakui hal ini akan membuatnya lagi lagi di diskualifikasi.

Benar saja dugaannya, seorang juri langsung mengangkat tangannya ingin memberikan komentar, dan kata kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya yang menyatakan hal yang sudah Yunho duga, dirinya dan Jaejoong di diskualifikasi dari lomba untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

^^^Our Promise^^^

"Kau menghancurkan penampilan kita lagi, Yun. Harusnya kau tidak perlu mengakui semua itu. Tadi itu harusnya kita yang membawa piala kemenangan." Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yunho tersenyum membelai rambut Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan sesuatu atas namaku sendiri, jika kita berdua yang berusaha dalam hal itu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya berdua di atas panggung, Yun. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan penampilan kita seperti yang sudah sudah."

Mereka berdua adalah pemuda dari Gyeongju yang tak pernah diragukan lagi bakatnya dalam dunia musik. Mereka seperti tercipta satu sama lain untuk selalu saling melengkapi.

Yunho yang pandai menari, tetapi suaranya yang pas-pasan, dan Jaejoong yang mempunyai suara sangat merdu, tetapi dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat rendah, membuatnya tidak pernah bisa bernyanyi di depan banyak orang.

Begitu banyak perlombaan yang sudah mereka ikuti, dan mereka selalu mendapat pengakuan yang sangat baik dari setiap orang yang ikut menyaksikan penampilan

Yunho, tetapi semua hancur begitu saja ketika Yunho mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak berusaha sendirian.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengikuti terapi untuk menyembuhkan kecemasanmu itu?" Pertanyaan yang sudah sering Yunho tanyakan kepada sahabatnya itu, tetapi Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Mungkin belum ada suatu penyemangat yang membuat Jaejoong mau mengobati kekurangan dirinya. Dia selalu berpikir, ketika dia baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada lagi alasan bagi Yunho untuk memperhatikannya.

Tetapi keadaan bisa berubah, dan juga bisa membuat seseorang berubah.

Apakah sampai akhir, Yunho dan Jaejoong memang tercipta untuk bersama?

TBC

muahahahaha, maaf mengeluarkan prolog baru disaat hutang ff masih ada.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 1

Seoul, Musim Panas 2005

Yunho dan Jaejoong masih duduk dalam diam di depan gedung tempat perlombaan yang baru saja mereka ikuti. Meski lagi-lagi gagal, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang nampak kecewa, karena mereka berdua tahu, penampilan mereka tadi benar-benar sempurna.

Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin seumuran dengan ayah mereka berdiri di depan keduanya. Jaejoong mendongak menatap orang yang berdiri menjulang di depan mereka. Sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk mengenali orang itu.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika mengenali siapa yang saat ini sedang berada dihadapan mereka berdua. Song Il Gook tersenyum kepada Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja terlonjak dari duduknya. Sementara Yunho tidak tertarik untuk melihat siapa orang di depannya. Fokusnya masih setia pada buku di genggamannya. Entahlah, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Yunho tetap menjadi laki-laki kutu buku. Berbeda sekali ketika dia berada di atas panggung.

Jaejoong menyenggol lengan Yunho untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki di hadapan mereka.

"Wae?" Yunho akhirnya mengikuti Jaejoong berdiri dan melihat siapa orang yang membuat wajah Jaejoong begitu berseri.

"Hallo, Yunho. Dan hallo, ehm ..." Song Il Gook berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Jaejoong, karena jujur saja dia tidak tahu nama pemuda itu.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

"Ah, Hallo Jaejoong. Aku dari Best Entertaiment, apakah kalian tertarik untuk mengikuti training di tempat kami?" Song Il Gook menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Dengan senang hati." Jaejoong menjawab dengan antusias. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang hanya menatap kartu nama itu tanpa minat.

"Mungkin kita perlu memikirkannya dulu." Jawaban Yunho membuat Il Gook dan Jaejoong menatapnya bertanya.

"Kita perlu membicarakan semua ini dengan keluarga kita, Joongie." Jelas Yunho.

Il Gook tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Dia tahu, Yunho bukan orang yang berambisi menjadi artis. Jika dia punya ambisi itu, mungkin saja dia tidak akan mengakui apa yang sebenarnya, seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu di atas panggung.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apakah anda yang tadi bernyanyi untuk penampilan Yunho?" Il Gook mengamati penampilan Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ya. Aku yang bernyanyi di belakang panggung."

"Kenapa kalian tidak tampil bersama diatas panggung? aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan anda Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Jaejoong mempunyai gangguan kecemasan ketika dia di atas panggung." Jelas Yunho.

Il Gook mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Pilihannya mantap untuk mengajak kedua orang dihadapannya ini bergabung, apapun kekurangan mereka. Selama sejarah hidupnya di dunia hiburan, dia belum pernah menemukan dua orang yang dapat melengkapi satu dan yang lainnya. Suara Jaejoong yang merdu, dan gerakan Yunho yang sempurna. Mereka akan menjadi idola sempurna bukan?

^^^Our Promise^^^

"Kenapa kau tidak setuju dengan tawaran itu, Yun?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku tidak setuju, aku hanya ingin kita memikirkannya."

"Apapun itu,sepertinya kau memang tidak tertarik."

"Ya, aku memang tidak tertarik jika nantinya hanya aku yang berada di atas panggung, dan menjadi terkenal seorang diri, sementara kau yang sudah bernyanyi tidak dianggap oleh orang lain. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi." Yunho menatap Jaejoong ketika mengatakan hal yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Mereka sedang berada di kereta untuk kembali ke kampung halaman mereka di Gyeongju. Song Il Gook hanya mengatakan mereka dapat bergabung kapan saja, ketika mereka sudah memikirkannya masak masak dan siap untuk datang ke Seoul.

Jaejoong menekuk wajahnya malas. Tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan, tetapi Yunho tidak tertarik sama sekali. Dan itu membuat moodnya hancur. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah kecewa ketika kalah dalam setiap perlombaan karena pengakuan Yunho, tetapi Jaejoong tetap ingin suatu saat dia tetap berkarir di dunia musik. Dan dia sangat menyadari kekurangannya. Untuk itu, dia tetap ingin selalu berkarir bersama Yunho, menggapai mimpi yang sama, seperti janji mereka dulu. Tetapi sekarang, ketika tawaran itu datang, Yunho ingin melewatkannya begitu saja?

^^^Our Promise^^^

Gyeongju, Musim Semi 1998

Yunho duduk dengan gitar di pangkuannya, memainkan sebuah lagu dengan Jaejoong yang menyanyikan lagu itu. Sangat sempurna untuk anak berusia 8 tahun.

Setiap orang yang tanpa sengaja lewat dan mendengarkan mereka bernyanyi bersama, akan berhenti sejenak dan menikmati keduanya bernyanyi. Bahkan tak jarang mereka di minta untuk bernyanyi di acara-acara tertentu di kota kecil kelahiran mereka itu. Tentu saja dengan Yunho yang berada di atas panggung sambil memainkan alat musik, ataupun menari dan Jaejoong yang tetap berdiri di belakang panggung dengan bernyanyi.

"Yunnie, andai kita sudah dewasa, aku tetap ingin bernyanyi bersamamu." Jaejoong kecil yang mengatakan kata-kata polos mengandung banyak makna itu tersenyum.

"Ya, Joongie, kita akan selalu bersama dan bernyanyi bersama sampai nanti."

"Aku ingin selalu bernyanyi dalam hidupku."

"Kalau begitu, selalu bernyanyilah denganku, Joongie."

Janji yang tanpa sadar mereka buat membuat keduanya terikat satu sama lain.

^^^Our Promise^^^

Seoul, Musim Panas 2005

Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Jaejoong menekuk wajahnya kesal. Yunho tahu, keinginan mereka sejak dulu adalah berkarir di dunia musik. Janji yang pernah mereka buat saat mereka berumur 8 tahun itu tetap menjadi mimpi mereka selama ini. Bernyanyi untuk selamanya, bersama-sama.

Tapi ketika memikirkan untuk tampil sendiri dan dikenal banyak orang sendirian, tetapi dengan usaha berdua, rasanya dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Mereka sudah membuat janji untuk bersama, jadi apapun yang terjadi mereka harus terkenal bersama, dengan usaha bersama.

Jaejoong adalah segalanya untuk hidupnya, dan dia tidak akan menukarkan persahabatan mereka demi sesuatu yang nantinya akan merusak persahabatan mereka.

TBC

Alurnya akan maju mundur seperti ini ya. Dan akan selalu diberi keterangan waktunya.

buat info saja, mereka di tahun 2005 itu berumur 15 tahun.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, maaf karya saya masih jelek dan butub banyak masukan.

Dan tentu saja masih membosankan. Saya masih author abal-abal.

Salam Hangat untuk kalian semua. *bow


End file.
